Huntress
by Soultakers
Summary: Huntress is a spinoff of Twilight. It starts off in New moon and follows the story loosely. Furiae is a born Huntress, blessed by the Goddess Artemis and granted abilities from strong female tribes around the world to defeat monsters. Normally she'd chase monsters but after her birth, monsters chase her and now it is up to Jacob and the Cullens to end an unholy war. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1: A girl with a secret

I'm not sure where I am going, but I question why I keep fighting, why bother running? She whispers in my ear, 'Run, just run, don't stop.' Her voice always so sweet like butterscotch, so melodic like a siren's song and it is damning every time I hear it especially now as I'm running for my life. This morning I would have given my soul to hear her voice one last time, to see her smile and her bright ever green eyes but the rain pelting against my face blurs the world around me; offers no such sanctuary and is a reminder – she's gone.

The voice I am hearing; is the life and death situation just whispering in my head to give me some sort of hope.

The surrounding forest quakes visibly from the ear piercing screeches that sonars by me. Drips of blood tickle down my ears but I refuse to give into the pain – not like this – not ever. Behind me, it follows. A beast of a creature known as a demon. Its bat-like wings flap powerful enough to send gushes of leaves and debris flying pass me and even at me, some pecking at my back. It is an ugly creature, with gnarled teeth that are needle-like dripping with yellow saliva that sizzles when it touches the ground. Red eyes with no pupil, bald skin and head that is ashy in appearance. It walks on bent back legs with three talons for toes and black claws for hands. The worst bit of it all…it can shapeshift into a human and without the proper attention, a human can mistake it as another person.

If I hadn't distracted my mother…She would have known.

Just hours ago I was walking down the streets of a nearby town, searching for a new location to escape too after my mother's death when I saw a young man ahead of me with a wicked smile and black glistening eyes. And I knew it. A demon.

Humans don't see their black eyes. They don't smell the sulfur. They can't sense the immediate danger. They can get pulled in with temptation. While we, get repulsed. With a blink of my eyes this man tore from his human flesh and into the monster of old, red eyes gleaming at me from seven feet tall. The very sight twisted my insides and I leapt into action – which unfortunately for me was running.

The demon's wings tear at the tops of the tightly knitted trees, screeching louder as it gets angrier that it can't reach me. One would think I am safe but reality has it, if I stop, he'd just shapeshift again.

Greens and browns blur pass me, my speed faster than the average human, as I bolt around this tree and that boulder. Up ahead I see the gray sky and its long beckoning horizon. The sound of waves crashing just barely reaches my ears between the screeching. My legs have never ached so much in my entire life but normally, I wouldn't be running.

My mother and I would have had this beast killed by now; but she is gone and all our weapons were taken. I was left alone, without protection in a world full of monsters and humans. With me caught in-between. We were meant to kill monsters, a long lineage that dates back to the Greek Gods. Back when Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, granted my family with particular abilities. Back when my ancestors left and ventured around the world to gain more abilities from other strong female tribes such as the amazons and the Valkyries. Back when demons, vampires, werewolves and more ran from us instead of chased me.

But they wanted my mother and I…They wanted us because my father was…

The world ends below me, a clash of salty hard air stings my cheeks and I'm tumbling pathetically down towards the black water below. Above me I hear an angry shriek, it prolongs as I smash face first into the water below. Everything tingles painful like hot nails being sprung into my flesh. The current is strong, tumbling me here and there like a rag doll; all around me is darkness, no light shines above. The air is quickly leaving my lungs; I've always been a terrible swimmer.

At my sides my arms wail in random directions, I don't know which way is up and which way is down. Golden brown locks of hair tangle up in my face, I claw to release my sight from my hairs hold but as I do so, I am thrown back and my head meets something hard. A crack echoes in my ears along with a crumble. Suddenly, my body is silent and unmoving even against the current.

The edges of my vision blurs. I see my mother and father standing before me, my mother's eyes green and my father's a celestial blue. He smiles as bright as the sun; the last time I saw him was when I was six…and he was killed as well.

'I'm sorry,' is all I can think, 'I failed you.'

My father reaches for me, a welcoming hand open and upright as if beckoning for me to grab. He's always been strong, toned and sun kissed. With little energy, I reach for his hand and as I do…my vision blackens.

'I'm sorry, Furiae.' They both whisper…


	2. Chapter 2: My name's Furiae

Chapter 2

There is nothing but darkness surrounding me. I can't see my hands or feet, just pure abyss. I try to speak but the words don't come out, they remain just thoughts in my mind. It's silent at first, quiet. So quiet. But then there is a faint sound of splashing echoing through the abyss. It sounds familiar, like water hitting a shore. It's soothing. But where am I? Who am I?

"Come on!" A voice rings through the darkness, echoing. It's a smooth voice, belonging to a male. But it isn't familiar. There is a pain that starts to explode in my mind, it envelopes the entirety of my head. It throbs like a heartbeat.

Thump, thump – thump, thump.

"Wake up!" The voice continues, but this time it sounds closer and doesn't echo as much.

Am I asleep?

There is a heaviness pushing on my chest, I inflate, and deflate. Inflate, and deflate. And the pushing continues. The sound of a vacuum starts to suck up the darkness, and there is a faint gray light. I try to move my right hand over my eyes to protect them from the light but nothing comes of it. Suddenly, like a light turning on, my eyes open and water rains down onto my face. Rolling over I start to cough heavily, I feel like something is stuck in my throat and the more I cough, the more water drips down from my mouth. There is a gentle pounding on my back, it helps push the water out from my system. My face rubs against the smooth surface of rocks and pebbles, just before me the waves of the ocean collide onto the shore.

It is cold. So cold. My body quivers and shakes violently without my control. A hand grabs my left arm and tugs me back onto my back. Above me is a young man, maybe of sixteen of age, with long black hair that sticks to him like a second skin and his clothes are completely soaked. He has the most beautiful russet skin, smooth but taut, and chocolate brown eyes that look so worriedly down at me.

"You okay?" He asks, it is the same voice I heard in the abyss, echoing to me, telling me to wake up. He softly rubs his hands along my arms that shake under his touch, warming me up just the slightest. My teeth start to chatter, and I can't respond right away. When I don't reply his brows furrow in confusion and intense concern.

"Y-yeah," I stutter out. Placing my left hand down onto the ground I lift myself up into a sitting position and as I do so, my head starts to throb treacherously. Naturally, my right hand reaches for my temple and I close my eyes.

Where am I? Why do I hurt? How'd I get here?

All I can remember is the abyss and that's it. Nothing before.

"You must have hit your head, what were you doing up there to begin with? Jumping from that height almost always leads to getting hurt or death." He says, leaning onto his left side, he looks over me, examining my body that I now see is battered up with scrapes and newly forming bruises. Nothing hurts more than my head though.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You jumped from that cliff." He points off to my right side, and when I go to look I do notice a rather high cliff being battered away by dangerous waves. A storm must be coming because the clouds are a dark gray, and the waves are relentless.

"I don't remember…" I admit.

"What do you remember?"

Looking up at him, I shake my head, "Nothing. I remember nothing."

The concern on his face explodes into alarm. "Please tell me you remember who you are."

Closing my eyes, I try to focus on anything beyond the dark abyss but nothing is coming to me, I shake my head frantically, only doubling the pain of my throbbing head. "No, I don't."

"Okay," he starts, but his eyes scream that he doesn't know what to do. He looks around uncomfortably, making me feel a little bit nervous. "Let's get you to a clinic."

He helps me up, but with every movement my head pulses even more. Eventually, groans of pain start to leave my lips. He wraps a strong arm around my waist and pulls me against his body for support. My right hand finds its way to his stomach where underneath his shirt I can feel a line of abs. My cheeks heat up and instead of resting my hand there for support I let it sway at my side and instead try to use as much strength to walk upright along with him as possible. My head rolls against his shoulder and another groan comes up.

"Maybe I will take you to my dad instead," he says worriedly, "It's closer, and then we can drive you to the clinic."

His words barely get through to me as my brain scrambles to piece all that has happened, and what may have happened before this. It's heavy on my mind, the confusion and uncertainty, especially of who I am. How can I forget who I am?

'Furiae…' A woman's voice whispers in my head. It frightens me for a brief second, causing me to pause from walking and earning a confused glance from the young man. My eyes dart all over his face as if searching for an answer as to what I just heard. 'Furiae….' She continues. Her voice is angelic, smooth as silk, and has my heart pitter pattering when I hear it, but it still frightens me because I don't know what, or who it is.

"I think my name is Furiae."

"You think? Where'd you get that from?" He questions, as he leads the walk once again towards a forest.

I am not sure bringing up, hearing voices in my head, would be a good idea. "It just came to me."

"Well Furiae, my name is Jacob but you can call me Jake."

Once through the forest we reach a paved road that on the opposite side is towered over by a forest. We walk along the road for a small bit until we reach an opening in the forest, at which he helps me walk down a dirt road to a small red house with a white door that has a ramp and steps to choose from.

"Furiae," he repeats, "that's a unique name."

"Is it?"

"I've never heard of it, myself." He guides me up the two steps in front of the door, and then opens it, alerting a man in a wheel chair to roll out from the kitchen to the left side of the house.

"Hey dad, I saved this girl, she jumped from the cliffs and must have hit her heard pretty hard. She doesn't remember who she is or how she got here."

"And you brought her here?" His father questions, raising a peppered brow.

"She's in pain, I didn't think we could walk all the way to the clinic."

He stares at the two of us for a short bit, both of us struggling to stand in place as he evaluates the situation. Finally, he lets out a sigh and nods his head towards a brown couch sitting on the right side of the house in front of a small television.

We walk over to the couch in unison, where Jacob helps me sit down slowly, he comes in front of me where a coffee table lies and sits on top of it, it creaks under his weight.

"Furiae, this is my dad, Billy." Jake introduces, as his dad rolls up to our side.

"Furiae? Thought she couldn't remember who she is?" He questions.

"It just came to me while we were walking here." I quickly chime in.

He glances at the both of us suspiciously, but then turns his chair back towards the kitchen and rides on over to a phone above the counter. "I'll call the clinic and see if someone can come over to check up on her."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Jacob promises.

"Well, other than a minor concussion, she is suffering from anterograde amnesia," claims the male doctor who has just finished examining my eyes and ears. He has gorgeous long black hair similar to Jacob's, but his is pulled back into a ponytail. He is wearing a doctors' jacket but underneath are common clothes that a person would typically wear around the house. He must have come over from his house just to check up on me. He gently grabs ahold of my chin and moves my head from left to right, watching my expression as it changes from okay to painful depending on the direction my head sits in. "She's going to need to stay up for some time, make sure she doesn't fall asleep for a couple of hours."

"But what about her memories?" Jacob asks, still sitting on the coffee table but from a diagonal from me.

"That's the thing, her concussion is what caused the memory loss. It can last hours, days or even weeks before she may get her memories back. They may come slowly or all at once. It can be a little shocking when they return all at once." Doctor Dave states. Eyeing his name tag on his left side of his white doctor's jacket. "Does she have a place she can stay? Maybe take her to the hospital?"

Jacob and Billy look at one another; Jacob nods his head while Billy shakes his. Eventually they stop and Billy lets out an irritated sigh. "She can stay here, I'll take a picture of her and deliver it to the hospital just in case anyone is coming to look for her."

This surprises me. I don't want to be a burden, but I really don't want to stay at a hospital either. So I keep quiet.

"Alright, then I will take my leave. If anything gets worse, have her taken to the hospital," Doctor Dave says. He clamps shut a black leather bag he brought, grabs it, and heads for the door. Once he's gone, Jacob scoots back in front of me and pats my kneecap reassuringly.

"I am going to get you some clothes to change into, you can stay in my room."

He gets up, nods down at his father who is to my left, and walks down a thin hall to the right, disappearing into a room all the way down the hall to the left.

"So, you can't remember anything?" Billy asks

"I know what things are – like that's a television, you're on a wheelchair, that sort of stuff. But I can't remember my past." I admit, shamefully.

"Ah, well, when you're dressed and cleaned up, I will take a picture of you and send it to the hospital here, and in Forks, also I will send it to the police station just in case someone is looking for you."

"Thank you," I reply softly, trying my best to smile. It is hard to smile for some reason, my heart isn't in it like it should be. But I couldn't be more appreciative of them allowing me to stay with them.

The room is dark and warm. The small cot of a bed I am laying on is a little bit uncomfortable but it beats sleeping on a couch or on the floor. After taking a shower, and getting dressed in clothes that are far too big for me, Billy finally took a picture of me and printed out some copies so he can deliver them to their locations. Rolling over, the blanket catches under my arm and tugs along with me, the scent of Jacob swarms me. It's not a bad smell, the smell of bark and campfire, but it is too hot for a blanket. Throwing it to the side I rest back on my side and stare into the dark abyss of Jacob's very small room.

It is almost silent, except for the ticking of a clock coming from the living room, which can be heard from the door being slightly open. Just as I look over to it, the door creaks, and I notice its' silhouette moving as it opens. Instinctively, I sit up and immediately start backing up on the cot.

"Don't worry, it's me," whispers Jacob. I can't see him through the darkness, all except for his outline that moves over to the side of the bed. When his face is finally clear enough to see, I relax and scoot back into a normal position on the cot.

"Sorry," I mutter out quietly.

"For what? You did nothing wrong." He whispers.

"What are you doing in here?" I feel weird asking that question when it is his room.

"Honestly, I don't know. Something just felt right coming in here." He says, giving off a small shrug that I can just barely see. "Oh, hey, tomorrow my friend Bella is coming over to help me continue building on bikes. If you're feeling up to it, would you like to join?"

Bella? I shrug back, "Sure."

Jacob lies down on the floor, forcing me to roll over to the side of the cot just to look down at him. From here I can spot him smiling widely.

"What are you smiling for?" I ask.

"Just happy. Bella is pretty cool, and I kind of have a thing for her." Jacob admits. He then leans up on an elbow and looks me dead in the eyes. "Are you sure you can't remember anything? Nothing at all?"

It is starting to bother me a little bit with how much I am being asked, but I can't be angry at Jacob, whose face expresses pure innocence. He truly wants to know. Closing my eyes, I try again to focus within the darkness of my mind for any sort of memory, imagery, or even sounds, but nothing comes up. All I remember is the splashing of water when I woke up. Silently, I shake my head no, and sigh, laying back down on the cot.

"That sucks. Not knowing who you are, where you came from, where your family is? I only hope that the reason you were jumping off that cliff was due to you wanting to have fun and not wanting to harm yourself. Not sure if you'd want to remember your past if the latter is true." He also lies back down on the ground.

Why was I jumping off a cliff? It was pretty high, dangerous even for just having fun. There is silence between us for a few minutes before I start to hear the subtle sound of snoring coming from the side of the cot. I roll over to see Jacob laying on his side towards me, eyes closed and passed out. It can't be comfortable sleeping on the floor like that but he makes it look like it's no problem at all.

A half smile creeps up on my lips, I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling. At least I am safe here.


	3. Chapter 3: The movie

Chapter 3

I wake from the early sun peeking through the window to the left of me, it shines right on through directly onto the pillow below. Grumbling, I roll over to my right to see that Jacob is no longer on the floor. Blinking away the tiredness of waking, I climb out of bed and head down the hall to the living room and kitchen. No one is in sight and the house remains silent and empty, all except for that ticking clock in the living room. My fingers linger along the countertops of the kitchen as I make my way to the window to look out to the yard. Beyond the house is a decent sized red shed with its double doors open, within the shed I can see Jacob working on a motorbike inside.

The bike, itself, looks almost completely but it does appear he's screwing in a few pieces here and there from where I can see. Knowing where he is now I head for the front door where just outside sits my once drenched shoes. I poke my finger inside, and it is indeed, still pretty damp. I guess I can remain shoeless for right now. Stepping down the couple of steps, I head to the right for the shed, the grass and mud squishing in-between my toes.

"Hey!" Jake calls out when he notices me, a wide smile grows on his face, and he waves an oil covered hand. His eyes wander along my frame until the reaches my feet, at which he frowns. "You should really put some shoes on, you'll catch a cold."

My eyes drop down to my feet; mud and grass already covering them completely and I shrug it off. "There are no shoes for me to wear." Rounding the double door, I spot a girl sitting on a double car seat to the left of the garage. This must be Bella. She's a thin girl, very pale with long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. Your average plain jane if you ask me. There is something about her that seems off though, a sadness behind her eyes and her weak smile looks forced.

"Bella, this is Furiae, Furiae, this is Bella," Jake introduces, kneeling back down to work on the bike. Now that I can see more clearly, there are two bikes next to him. One that he is working on that looks finished and another that is missing a front tire. There is a tire sprawled out on the ground next to it.

"That's an interesting name," Bella says.

"Yeah," Is all I can say. I am not sure what to say otherwise, so I stop next to Jacob and watch him work. Part of me really doesn't want to look up at Bella, bitterly, her looks have me wondering what Jacob sees in her. Maybe she has a great personality. Begrudgingly, I look up at her, and she half smiles, struggling to keep it up.

"I saved her from the cliffs, she jumped off, hit her head, and nearly drowned. She doesn't remember who she is, or how she got here. I was able to get my dad to allow her to stay with us." Jacob explains.

"Where is your dad?" I ask.

Jake stops what he's doing and leans back enough to look up at me, a smile still gracing his face, showing off his pearl white teeth contrasting to his russet skin. "He's delivering pictures of you to the hospitals and police stations."

I nod understandingly, and head for the seat that Bella sits on, and sit down next to her. She looks over to me with the same struggling smile and pained look behind her eyes. It has me wondering what could have happened to her that she looks so broken inside.

"You don't remember who you are? That must be scary. Nothing has come back to you?"

I shake my head under her watchful eyes, "Nothing."

"How's your head?" Jake asks.

I didn't even remember I got injured, hesitantly I move my head from side to side, grimacing only when my head meets my left shoulder. "Still hurts but not nearly as bad."

"Do you guys want pizza? I can order some pizza." Bella asks suddenly. Without waiting for an answer, she bolts up from the seat and makes her way to the house. We both watch her as she disappears inside.

"She has a lot of pain behind her eyes," I say, glancing back at Jacob who is still watching the house door as if immediately she'll appear outside again.

"Her boyfriend dumped her a few months ago. She's been at a total loss ever since." He sounds down when he says this, his smile all but disappears. His eyes warm up, and a frown falls on his lips.

I see, so he does have a thing for her. Something that's deep. This makes me nervous for some reason, an uncomfortable sort of distress. My hands begin to fidget with one another in discomfort.

Bella smiles more effortlessly when she's with Jacob, and when they walk together, they walk close. Both are nervous to speak, and Bella looks down when she does. I kept at a distance as we all walk to the house. It's night time and the bikes are finished. They hardly speak and when they do it's on the topics of their fathers, the bikes and what they are going to do with them. I have nothing I can add to any of the conversation and simply just watch from afar – feeling out of place and lonely.

Bella says her goodbyes and leaves, allowing Jake and I to enter the house alone with Billy still gone. Once inside, he seems more chill and comfortable. Not on edge on what to say or what to do. I am not someone he's affectionate for, so he doesn't need to gain anything with me. After all, we just met, and there's no feelings between us like that, but instead a mutual understanding.

Zipping up the zip locked bag with the last pizza inside, I place it into the fridge and turn to Jacob who is leaning against the wall next to the hallway. His arms are crossed and there is a small smile on his lips. "Want to watch a movie?" He asks.

"What kind of movie?" I ask back. Heading for the couch, I plop down on it and watch as he comes over to the television. There is a line of DVDs against the side of the television and he begins to finger through them.

"I like horror and action stuff." He states, "But I can go for anything."

"I have no idea what I like, but horror sounds good."

"Horror it is then."

We watch the movie close together with a large bowl of popcorn in-between our legs. It is a movie about a man who kills people in their sleep, a great movie to watch before we head to bed. At one point, our hands touch in the bowl. An electrifying feeling shoots up from my hand to my arm when it happens, and when I look up at Jacob, he's look down at me with apologetic eyes. "Sorry," he mumbles, snatching his hand back away from my own. Did he feel that same electrifying feeling?

I couldn't tell, because he went straight back to watching the movie as he had before. I frown; an emptiness begins to take over my heart. It has me wondering if anyone looked at me the way Jake looks at Bella? Or was I alone?

After the movie, we went our separate ways; I headed for the bathroom and he went to wash the bowl we used for the popcorn. The movie was good, but I was more distracted with the feeling I felt and the memories I've lost. After using the bathroom, I look myself in the mirror for the first time since my amnesia and see a girl with long golden brown hair and a pair of green eyes staring back at me. There is a small scratch on my right cheek probably from the cliff. But as I stare back into my own set of green eyes something hits me hard in my mind.

 _There is a woman on a wooden floor staring up at me with terror in her green eyes. She screams, "Run, Furiae, run." But my feet stay planted where I am at. She is a beautiful woman with long almost blonde hair, and eyes much like my own. While she's on the ground, her right leg looks out of place and she raises her hand out to me. It's bloodied. There is something that approaches us from behind her, a figure with bright red eyes, but that's all I can distinguish from the body. "Run!" She shouts again, a voice that is familiar to me, an angelic voice, this time, there is a cry behind her words. I start to turn to run._

The visions abruptly stop right then. Both my hands are clutching tightly to the porcelain of the sink, holding myself up and together, as I stare at myself in the mirror.

There is a knock on the bathroom door, and Jake's voice follows, "Hey, are you okay?"

I must have made a noise during the vision to earn his attention. When I go to move, my fingers claw against the porcelain, leaving the slightest indentation where they scratch. It is hardly visible due to the material underneath being the same color, but if someone were to run their hands along the grooves, they would feel it.

Looking over my hands and nails, I notice porcelain chips stuck underneath them, and I wonder how it is possible for me to have done that. My nails can't be that strong? Must be from adrenaline. Yeah, that must be it.

"Hey?" Jake continues, now trying to open the door by rattling the knob, but luckily I locked the door after entering.

"Sorry," I quickly say. "I think I had a vision."

He stops messing with the knob, and I unlock the door and open it. He looks worried, with a frown creasing his cheeks. "A vision? Like a memory?"

I nod as an answer, and walk around him to head to his room. I need to sit down, so I sit on the cot with my hands clutching the sides. He follows me in with the same expression glued on his face. He wants me to explain, I can tell, and I do.

I tell him everything that I saw, the quickness of it, her voice and what she demanded. And about the red eyes.

He sits next to me, placing a hand on my upper back to comfort me.

"It doesn't matter now, who knows how long ago that memory is." I say.

"It does matter. Sounds like someone you care about was in real trouble." He replies.

Someone was in real trouble. Whoever it was, was trying to warn me. Her voice was familiar, angelic, like the voice I heard in my head that spoke my name. Maybe it was her?

That night Jake snuck back into his room again, this time bringing a pillow and a blanket with him. We laid there both on our backs, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think that woman was your mother? The way you described her sounds kind of like you." Jake asks.

I shrug, regardless he can't see it, "I guess. I wonder if she died like that…." I say slowly.

There is silence between us for a few minutes, lingering on the last words I had said. Then I hear Jacob shifting below, probably rolling onto one of his sides.

"I lost my mother too, in a pretty bad car crash."

My heart drops and a lump forms in my throat. I try swallowing the lump away but it doesn't leave. Moving onto my side as well, I look over the cot down at Jacob who is looking back up at me.

"I am so sorry to hear that."

"It was a long time ago when I was really young, but my sisters remember it pretty well." He lingers.

"Sisters? You have sisters?" I don't remember seeing any pictures of them throughout the house but then again, I didn't go on looking for them either.

"Yeah, Rachel and Rebecca. Rachel went to the University of Washington and Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her husband."

"At least you have a family you can remember," grumbling I move onto my back again, "I just want to remember. Then I can know who I am, and where I come from."

"I haven't brought up my mother to Bella," he mumbles, just barely able to hear him. "You're the only one I talked to about her at all, really."

"With your genes, I bet she was beautiful."

He forces out a chuckle, "She was, from what I can remember. And thanks. I think I am beautiful too."

"You are a very beautiful man, Jacob Black." I chuckle a little as well.

With that, we remain silent until I heard the soft sound of his quiet snores. I stare up at the ceiling, hardly able to see it and try to imagine what she looked like when she wasn't hurt. And what my father could have looked like. And did I have any siblings? Questions I hope will be answered soon. Closing my eyes, I try to imagine a life where I didn't lose my memory, with fake images of my family living a happy life without those red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Bella has an accident

Chapter 4

It's been a good few minutes that we've been driving, with us uncomfortably scrunched together in the front of Bella's truck. Jacob sits on the passenger side, Bella is driving, and I am stuck in the middle. This wasn't what I expected when I said yes to be invited to go motorbike riding. The word just blurted out of my mouth without my control. But now here we are, driving along a cliff side heading to a deserted road to try out the bikes.

"If I told you I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you have said?" Jake asks, looking around me at Bella. I am sure he'd rather be the one sitting between us, so that he can be close to Bella but Bella urged me into the car before Jake had the chance.

"Are you doubting your mad skills." She half smiles.

"No," he grins. "I mean, they'll run fine. It's just, ah, maybe if I was smart I would have dragged out the rebuild a bit." He looks down.

"If you told me you couldn't fix these bikes," she shrugs "that's really too bad but we're just going to have to find something else to do."

He smiles and lets out a short snicker.

"Is that Sam Uley?" She points off in the direction of a cliff where four shirtless boys can be seen pushing and pulling near the edge. My heart skips a beat, as I watch as well. Images of me running plays in my mind, blurs of greens and browns, as I approach a cliff side. And then – I fell, running. My hand shoots out and grabs Jacob's forearm tightly, my eyes widen as I can almost feel the impact of the water when I collide with it – face first.

Jake instinctively grabs my hand, but when he notices it's me, he just looks puzzled. I turn to him, eyes wide, I am about to mouth out what happened when Bella swerves off to the side of the road.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?" She exclaims.

We both look over to the cliff where we see one of the boys collide with the water. The other three watch from up above on the cliff. Before either of us can answer, Bella climbs out of her car just as another car drives on by, and runs to the other side of the road where a railing separates her from a deep plummet.

Jacob chuckles at her excited state, and gently pats my hand. I release his forearm, and he climbs out of the car and walks around to the front of the vehicle. "They're not really fighting Bella, their cliff diving. Scary as hell, but total rush." Another boy runs off the edge and leaps, flailing as he falls into the water.

Scooting out onto the passengers' side of the car, I climb out as well and make my way to the two of them.

"Rush?"

"Most of us jump from a lower height, we leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

"You got some kind of beef with him or something?" Bella asks, heading back to the front of the car, where we stand.

"I don't know. They just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him," Jake says, as the boy named Embry can be seen jumping off the cliff next.

"That's Embry?"

"Yeah." Jake glances over to me and then back at Bella.

"What happened to him?" She asks while shoving her hands into her jacket pockets.

"He missed some school, all of a sudden he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something. Kind of starting to freak me out."

"Well, you should just avoid him," she says, shaking her head.

"I try."

The last man standing on the cliff starts to run towards the edge, but this leap of faith is more elegant, he dives into the water perfectly.

From where I am sitting, the area to the left is wide open, a vast amount of land with a lake between and us and the mountains, with the forest encroaching on the right hand side of the muddy road. This is the perfect area for new drivers to test their abilities – unless if someone gets seriously injured.

The two motorbikes are already on the ground, the black one, which Jake has chosen, stands next to me from where I sit on the bed of Bella's truck. And the silver one which is a few feet away where Jake and Bella stand.

"Okay," Bella says, walking up to the silver motorbike that Jacob stands in front of, and climbs on.

"You look scared." Jake acknowledges.

"I'm not." She fits herself comfortably on the bike and eyes Jacob with a serious expression. He smiles and looks down at the handles of the bike.

"Alright." He puts his hands on hers and shows her where everything is at, "Brake," he pats her right hand, "clutch," he pats her left, "and gas."

She turns on the motorbike and it roars to life.

"Ready?" Jake asks, moving off to the side, "Now slowly, release the clutch."

She releases it quickly and jerks forward before stopping the bike. She looks a little shocked, as does Jacob.

"Are you alright?" Jake asks.

"I want to go again." She releases the clutch this time, slowly and drives off down the road. She does fine for a good distance, but then Jake and I notice she starts to swivel a little.

"Hit the brake!" Jake shouts.

But she doesn't, the bike takes a turn and she goes flying off the bike and rolls into a rock.

Immediately, Jake leaps onto the black bikes near me and rides off down to help her, leaving me climbing off the bed of the truck to watch from a distance. He drives down to her, turning the bike to make it land safely as he leaps off. He rushes to her, and they converse, but I can't hear what they are saying. But Jacob takes off his shirt and starts patting the side of her head with the cloth. She must have gotten hurt.

Should I be concern? I don't feel concerned. I don't even feel the slightest bit bothered by her injury. And I have no idea why.

Back at Jacob's house, we patch Bella up, and she heads home. Leaving us alone once again. Billy is off with his friend named Charlie, so Jake and I have the house to ourselves.

I am heating up the last pizza from the day before when Jacob enters the kitchen, leaning against the countertop nearby with his arms crossed. He has a shirt back on now, and his expression is serious.

"So, what did you see?"

I follow suit of his actions by leaning against the counter as well and crossing my arms. "I saw myself running through the woods and then falling off the cliff unintentionally."

"You weren't trying to hurt yourself, or doing it for fun – you were running from something."

"Yeah." I reply.

"I wonder from what."

So do I.

We went to bed early; Jacob didn't sneak into the bedroom like he had been. Parts of me wonder if it's because of Bella. Another part of me believes it had to do what I did today. How I grab a hold of him while we were in the car. Maybe it intimidated him or frightened him or made him feel disgusted. I'm not sure but either answer doesn't make me feel good. I roll myself towards the window and look out into the forest. The shadows play games with my mind, making me think that there are large animals walking through the woods. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

 _The world around me blurs into green and brown as I bolt through the forest, faster than the average human. Behind me something claws and rips at the canopy of the trees as it flies up above, trying to get its way down into the forest where I can escape. 'Faster, faster.' I hear a voice whisper in my mind. It's the same angelic voice I've been hearing. 'Faster, Furiae, run!' But I am running as fast as I can. The creature keeps up with me from above, it screeches so loud that I can feel liquid streaming out of my ears._

 _And then suddenly, I am no longer in the forest, instead I bombard into a room with wooden floors. Ahead of me stands a figure, dark and covered in shadows all except for a pair of red eyes. It's probably a foot taller than me. "Well, aren't you a pretty one." The voice is clearly a males', it is cold and rough. He reaches out from the shadows, his hand paler than the moon, and his fingers with nails that are sharpened._

 _"Furiae, come join us," he says icily. "You have what we need."_

 _"No, don't!" Shouts a woman who now appears in the room between the shadow and I. She's on the floor, her right leg broken and blood on her hands. She reaches up to me just as the shadow does. "Don't! You must run!"_

 _"You have the power that we need!" The shadow's voice gets louder, and his hand impatiently waves._

 _"He killed your father!" The woman yells, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't fall for it!"_

 _"Mother…." The word comes out of my mouth without my control, as do tears start to form in my eyes._

 _Turning my back to them both, I start to run for the door behind me but the room just expands more and more, the door getting further away as I reach out for it. "May Artemis watch over you!" She calls out._

 _Mother….Mother!_

I'm awoken from someone shaking me from my sleep. Opening my eyes I see Jacob over me, his eyes wide and full of worry, both hands are on my shoulders grasping me tightly. Sweat drips down my forehead and along my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he gently lets me go but keeps at my side.

I sit up, running my fingers along my hair that is damp from sweat. "A bad dream, I think."

"You think? You were screaming like you were being murdered. Luckily dad isn't here otherwise he might've sent you to the hospital."

"I saw the woman again, the one I told you about from the vision I had. She was trying to get me not to join someone. Some shadow. She said he killed my father." I start to express my nightmare as if it has some real meaning. But maybe it does? Maybe it wasn't a nightmare, but instead a vision and a warning.

"Who killed your father? The shadow?"

"It had red eyes, and it was very pale with clawed nails. He said I have some sort of power."

"Yeah, must be just a nightmare." Jake frowns, but I can see it in his eyes – he's really thinking about it as if it means something.

"Oh hey! Bella invited me out to a movie tonight with another of her friends. Do you want to come? Might get your mind off of the dream."

"Are you sure? This might be your chance with her." I say.

He shrugs, "Not if there is another person coming along. It sounds like it's a guy who's going to be there, so I could use some support. Besides, I am not feeling to well today, you being there might help if something goes on."

What might go on? I raise a brow as I question this in my mind. Either way, I shake my head free of such a thought, "Yeah, I'll go. My clothes should be clean by now."

"Don't know, you look hot wearing my clothes." He nudges me with his elbow and winks at me playfully. Although he's messing around a blush builds on my cheeks. He gets up and heads out the door, allowing me to throw my legs off the bed and get up myself. When I do, I hear a whisper in my head, of the same voice I've been hearing. ' _Don't fall for it.'_ It whispers. The words linger in my mind. Fall for what?


	5. Chapter 5: Don't leave me

Chapter 5

"You ready?" Jake calls from outside.

"Yep," I reply, tugging on my last shoe and bolting for the door. From a campfire set up near the house, Billy waves us a goodbye, along with a couple of his friends.

We jump into a red Volkswagen Rabbit and begin our venture to the movie theater in Forks.

"I think we've gotten close enough now," Jacob starts to mumble.

I glance over at him with a raised brow, "Now? For what?"

He nervously smiles, "You know, maybe holding hands. We haven't done that yet."

"Oh, a big commitment." I chuckle; but a large part of me feels on fire, and I can't exactly explain the lingering feeling that follows the heat. Why am I feeling this way?

"Shut up," he playfully says, laughing as well.

My eyes linger over his smiling face as he watches the road while he drives. His square jawbone is prominent and his nose is just the perfect length. His teeth shine when he smiles, and his tight russet skin barely wrinkles. He glimpses at me staring at him and his smile disappears.

"What? Something on my face?" He questions.

I shake my head slowly, "I just want you to know that you are handsome, and if for some dumb reason she turns you down, don't take it roughly."

There is the faintest blush on his cheeks, hardly visible against the color of his skin, but just visible enough.

"Thanks," he replies.

When we arrive we see Bella's car across the road from the theater, and we park behind it. Standing next to the theater entrance is Bella and a dirty blonde male. We wave as we approach, carefully of any passing cars before we walk across the street.

"Hey, Furiae," Bella waves, she seems actually genuinely happy that I am here. With her smile not looking half dead. "Jacob, glad you could make it. This is Mike, Mike this is Furiae and Jacob." She introduces us by waving in our general direction.

Mike is shorter than Jacob by a few inches and has deep blue eyes that can't seem to peel off Bella for more than a few seconds. There is a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, and he's a little bit pale on certain parts of his face. He probably wasn't expecting us from the way he looks – a little down about the company.

Jacob isn't happy either about the circumstances, though he's not showing it very much, I can tell with the weakness of his smile when he looks over Mike, his competition.

"I'll go get the tickets," Bella says, walking towards the ticket booth. We three gather together and wait for her.

"So Face Punch, huh? You like action movies?" Jacob asks Mike, he leans against the wall of the theater and shoves his hands in his jacket pockets.

Mike shakes his head, "not really."

Jacob nods, "I heard it sucks, bad."

Then why are we seeing it? I cross my arms against my chest and frown. Because of Bella, of course.

"Are you even old enough to see this movie?" Mike chimes in, he shrugs, "I mean, like, without adult supervision."

"Yeah, well, she's buying my ticket."

"So, how do you know Bella?" Mike asks slowly, he looks like he's about to pass out. I wonder if he's feeling okay.

"We've been friends since we were little. Reconnected when she moved back to Forks." Jake responds. I step over to Jake and lean against the wall next to him, feeling a little uncomfortable with the way Mike is looking at the moment. He looks like he may vomit at any second. The closer I get to Jake though, the hotter I feel, and I notice, it's Jake whose letting off this heat. Worried, I look up at him to see if he's showing any sign of pain or fever, but he looks normal, except for the frown on his face.

"How about you?" Mike asks, eyeing me.

"I-ah" I start.

"She just met us a few days ago. She has amnesia from hitting her head during a cliff diving accident. She's been staying with me and my dad so she wouldn't be stuck at a hospital." Jacob interrupts, and I am glad he does. I wasn't sure what to say – what would be appropriate for a new meeting.

"Amnesia? Wow, that must suck." Mike frowns.

"It does." Is all I can think of saying.

"Well Jessica bailed, and Angela got the stomach flu so Eric is taking care of her. It's just us four." Bella chimes in, walking half way to us while waving the tickets in the air.

"Great," Mike says sullenly.

The two boys spurt forward to follow her, leaving me behind to follow them as we enter the theater.

This is uncomfortable. Bella sits in-between Mike and Jacob while I am on the other side of Jake. The movie is action packed, like suggested, and does suck. There is a lot of swearing and threatening. I'm more concentrated on the boys' who have their hands sitting on their armrests with their hands open ready for Bella to spring her hand out into one of their clutches. At least, Jacob is smiling again, and I can't help but smile faintly at the sight.

"Oh, god, I think I am going to be sick," Mike blurts out, suddenly covering his mouth and running out of the theater. We all look at one another, shrug and get up to follow him to the bathrooms.

"What a marsh mellow." Jacob chuckles as we walk down the hall, passing up the men's bathroom. "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

Bella giggles, "I'll keep my eyes open for that."

Jacob and Bella walk shoulder to shoulder and in between I see Jacob grasping Bella's hand. My heart drops, and I feel faint. Bella shakes her hand free and walks around a staircase to sit down on the steps.

"What I can't hold your hand?" Jacob questions, looking a little frustrated.

Oh boy. I lean against the wall next to the steps, but keep to myself while listening. I don't want to get in the middle of this.

"No, of course you can. I just think it means something a little different."

"Well tell me something, you like me right?"

She nods.

"And you think I am sort of beautiful." He smirks.

"Jake, don't do this." Bella looks down at her hands.

"Why?" He asks, coming around the wall to sit next to her.

"Because you're about to ruin everything. And, I need," she sighs.

"Well I got loads of time. I'm not going to give up."

I frown, and that faint feeling comes back a little worse than before.

"I don't want you too." She half smiles up at him. "But, it's just 'cause I don't want you to go anywhere. It's really selfish. You know, I am not like a car you can fix up." She frowns, and shakes her head as she speaks. "I'm never going to run right."

"It's because of him, right? Look, I know what he did to you. But Bella, I would never ever do that. I won't ever hurt you, promise. I won't let you down. You can count on me."

He leans in, as if ready to give her a kiss, but she instead rests her head on his shoulder.

"Well," Mike sniffles, coming up from behind me. "I need to go home."

The moment Mike makes himself known, Bella pulls away from Jacob swiftly, implying she doesn't want to be seen in this predicament. Jake looks livid. There is a sense about him that he's holding himself back from hurting anyone.

Mike leans against the railing on the staircase wall, earning a glare from Jacob and confused eyes from Bella, "I was feeling sick before the movie." When they don't respond, he gets a little irritated himself. "What is your problem?"

"Now, you're my problem. Feeling sick, maybe you need to go to the hospital," Jake gets up and walks up towards Mike, driving Mike to walk back with both hands up in defense, "You want me to put you in the hospital!"

"Jake!" I start, but Bella quickly grabs Jacob's hand and pulls him still.

"Jake, what are you doing?" She puts a hand against his chest, further keeping him from going anywhere. She looks down at their connected hands with furrowed brows, "You're, like, really hot. You feel like you have a fever."

"I don't know what's happening," Jake looks down at the ground, concentrating on whatever is going on in his mind. "I got to go, come on Furiae."

Surprisingly, he grabs my hand, and his, is like what Bella said. It's hot, very hot. He pulls me along as we head out the doors and to the car. Once we're at the car, our hands separate and we head for our designated doors.

"Get in," he demands, still sounding enraged.

"Okay, can you calm down a little?" I ask while opening the passenger's side of the door. He pauses at the driver's side, putting his hand on top of the car while he looks over the hood at me. His teeth are clenched and his eyes narrow.

"Sorry," he forces out right through his teeth.

Not wanting anymore confrontation, I climb into the car and buckle up. Jake does the same, placing both his hands on the wheel and gripping tightly, so tight that his knuckles turn white.

"Look, I am sorry," he sounds a little better but not quite. He starts up the car and then grabs the wheel again, breathing heavily and growling a little under his breath.

"You okay?" I ask, putting my hand out to touch his back but bringing it back just in case it'd anger him more.

"I don't feel good." He says through his teeth again. Resting his forehead on his hands.

"You're not driving then."

"What?" He asks, looking up at me from the steering wheel, his eyes look calmer, softened even.

"I'll try to drive." I admit, I'm little afraid of trying to drive, since I can't remember if I drove before my amnesia.

"I can't let you do that." He shakes his head against his hands. He sits back up and takes a deep breath.

"Give me your right hand," I demand, earning a confused look from Jacob. But he obliges and hands over his right hand, his left still on the wheel. I grab ahold of it gently, "Whenever you feel sick again, squeeze. Now drive while you're okay."

He looks me straight in the eyes with a warmth behind his, and my heart starts fluttering fast in my chest.

When we get home, I have to help him out of the car. He was good through majority of the trip but then as we got closer to home, he started squeezing hard. He remained focused, and kept a watchful eye on the road but sweat started dripping down his forehead. Once inside, Billy looks up at us from the living room; his eyes widen when he sees the state Jacob is in.

"Take him to his room, I have to make a phone call." Billy says urgently. And I do as I am commanded. I walk Jacob, with most of his weight on me, to his room and help him down onto his cot. I release his hand to go get a wet towel but before I can leave, he grabs ahold of it once again.

"Don't…. Leave me." He whispers through his pain. His eyes are almost completely shut, and he's groaning without much control. He's hotter than before and he's not looking too well. But regardless, my heart skips a beat when he speaks.

"Okay," I nod to him, bringing myself to my knees next to the cot and continuing to hold his hand that starts to squeeze harder. He brings our hands to his chest where I can feel his heart beat pounding away.

A few minutes pass with nothing changing, I start to panic because Billy hasn't made an appearance since the living room. Not even a word has come out from him towards me. He was on the phone briefly. There is a slam coming from the living room, like a door being forced opening quickly, and before I know it three tall shirtless guys appear in the room. They are huge, taking up majority of the place as they look down at me with puzzled expressions. They look familiar to me; I think they are the men from the cliffs.

"Jared, get her out of here." The frontal one says. A young man comes around him and reaches out for me but I scoot away.

"No. He wants me here. I am not leaving."

Jared looks back at the commander, who nods to him. Without another word, Jared reaches back out for me grabbing me from behind and up around my arms. My hand is forced free from Jacob's but I fight back. I kick and squirm, making Jared struggle to pull me a foot from Jacob.

"No!" I scream. My feet are able to plant on the ground for a second, and when they do, I use all my strength to pull forward back into the room forcing the young man to come with me.

"Holy shit!" Jared shouts, trying to lift me back up into the air so my feet aren't planted, and he does so with ease. He carries me out of the room, my hands reaching pathetically down the hall as I am carried out.

"No!" I scream again, and this time with rage, my vision starts to blur and what I think is a yellow glowing light, forms around my hands.

"What the hell is that?!" Jared shouts. One of the young men look out from Jacob's room, it's the other guy who wasn't demanded anything of Jared. He looks buff and angry, but even his eyes widen. Soon the last man looks out of the room as well.

"Get her out of here!" He demands.

"I am trying!" Jared yells back. The further I get from the hall, the brighter the lights around my hands get until I see Billy off on the side in the living room. His mouth slightly open and his eyes parted wide. That's when the light breaks free from my hands and shoots out all around us, pushing back everything in the room including Jared and myself.

We go flying back out of the house, skimming across the muddy ground. My hands burn and my head pounds just as painful as it did on the day I arrived here. The blurriness of my vision worsens until all of a sudden – everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6: Where Am I

Chapter 6

What are those things? The lights burning through my eyelids and disrupting the darkness. My fingers trail along the tops of my eyes to block the light, and when they do I open my eyes to find myself in a white room with curtains and machines beeping. I am no longer in the Black's house, but in a hospital. Shifting my head to look around, a terrible throbbing envelopes my head, beating like a drum. Groaning, I run my fingers through my hair until they reach the back of my head where it aches the most. When I lean up to get a better view of the room, a hand pushes me back down.

Glancing to my left I see a man in a white jacket with blue scrubs on. He's an older gentleman, near his fifties if I were to guess. With short black hair. He is no Doctor Dave. He writes something down on a piece of paper on a clipboard, and looks me in the eye. "You don't want to do that."

"Where am I?" I glimpse down at myself, noticing I am no longer wearing my clothes but that of a hospital gown. There is an IV in my left arm.

"You're in the hospital," he answers, fingering the page as he reads over something on the clipboard.

"But where, like location? Town, city?"

He gives me a strange look, "You must have hit your head harder than we anticipated, how are you feeling?"

That's not what I am asking. "Be better when you answer me," I hiss.

"You're in the town of Butte, Montana," he finally answers still giving me that same strange look.

"Montana?" I sit up, this time not being prevented. How'd I get here? "How'd I get here?" I whisper to myself.

But the doctor hears me, and raises a brow. He brings the clipboard to his chest and turns towards me to looks me in the eyes again, but this time more intently. Like he's looking for something. "A young gentleman dropped you off; said you were hit by a car and injured your head."

"Is that young man still here?" If I recall, he means Jared. The one who tore me out of the Black's house. Or…were we pushed out? What was that thing? That light?

"No, he was in a rush to leave. He said he just saw the accident that you were in. Appears there are no other injuries except for some old bruises and cuts on your body. Which doesn't make sense with the story he told. You did groan in pain whenever your head moved so we took you in anyways just in case you did serious damage to your head."

"And you didn't make that young man stay? Even after possibly lying to you and about 'accident.' The police should have been called." The words come out stronger than I intend, but there is a feeling inside that bursts with anger. Jared or one of those damn men, took me from Jacob and brought me all the way to Montana for no god damn reason.

"He was out of here before we could stop him." The doctor admitted.

Grumbling, I fall back down on the bed, groaning the moment my head collides with the pillow. The throbbing returns full force. Grabbing my head with both my hands, I run my fingers through my hair to help relieve some of the pain.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what happened, and what your name is?" He asks.

"My name is Furiae," I start. Should I tell him about what happened? What did happen? "You see," I sigh, having to at least tell him something, "I had got into an incident a few days back cliff diving, and I hit my head while under water. It caused a minor concussion and amnesia, so I can't tell you my full name because I don't remember it. The last few days I was staying with a friend and his father, who had found me and saved me, but I guess I wasn't fully healed. That was in Washington."

"Oh?" He raises a brow once again, but his eyes look doubtful. He doesn't believe me. Maybe I didn't explain it good enough for it to make sense or something.

"It's true." I state.

"Either way, get some rest. I will have the police talk with you later." With that, he turns on his heels and walks out of the room.

Police? I can't talk to them. They won't believe me either. I need to get back to Washington. I need to get back to Jacob. God, I hope he is okay. He seemed in so much pain when we got back to his place.

Climbing out of bed, I rip the IV from my arm, grumbling from the pain as I make my way to the other side of the room to look outside. There are mountains reaching high up to the sky with clouds hovering around them. There are a lot of orange, browns and yellow buildings from where I can see. The sun is setting off in the horizon. Once it gets darker, I will sneak my way out and find my way back to Washington.

When night has fallen, and the hospital quietens, I kick my feet off my bed and grab my clothes that are folded on a chair next to me. I head for the nearest bathroom and change out of my white gown and into my jeans and a brown long sleeved shirt. Exiting the bathroom, I crumple up the gown and shove it in a trash down one of the hallways.

Now I just need to act natural – as if I am a visitor – I can do this. I start down a hall that has a sign point for the waiting room. A nurse rounds a wall, her eyes down looking over a clipboard with a coffee in the other hand. She glances at me briefly, just as I look away down to the floor. She doesn't pause though, as we pass by one another. Once I pass the main hallway of the hospital, I enter the waiting room, where there are a pair of glass doors leading outside nearby.

They open slowly, too slowly, as I approach, and when they do a gust of wind blows right through me, forcing me back a step. It's chilly out, and I have no jacket. Forcing myself through the wind, and out the doors as swiftly as possible, and into a world unknown too me. All that is on my mind now, is Jacob.


End file.
